Water Mastery
Skill Tree Minor Water *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 12 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank) *Element: Water *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: None *Description: Deals basic Water-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Water-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank) to a single target. Upgrade: Minor Water can be casted twice on different targets during the same turn when Median Water '''is unlocked. Median Water *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Minor Water (2) - Rank cannot surpass Minor Water Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 12 + 15 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d8 + 1.5 per additional Rank) *Element: Water *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: Deals standard Water-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Water-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d8 + 1.5 per additional Rank) to a single target. Upgrade: '''Median Water can be casted twice on different targets during the same turn when Greater Water '''is unlocked. Greater Water *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Median Water (2) - Rank cannot surpass Median Water Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 20 + 18 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d10 + 2 per additional Rank) *Element: Water *Range: 4 cells *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: Deals great Water-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Water-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d10 + 2 per additional Rank) to a single target. Upgrade: '''Greater Water can be casted twice on different targets during the same turn when '''Hydroblast '''is unlocked. Hydroblast *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Greater Water (2) - Rank cannot surpass Greater Water Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 34 + 22 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d12 + 2 per additional Rank) *Element: Water *Range: 5 cells *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: Deals huge Water-based Magic damage foes that are born under the Fire Element Affinity. *Effect: This spell deals Water-based damage equivalent to the same Rank of Greater Water. Hydroblast will deal double damage on characters that are born under the Fire element. Water Mastery *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Minor Water (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Increase Water-based Elemental damage of spells. *Effect: All Water-based spells deal Magical Drive * (0.5) more damage per Rank. Tidal Wave *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Water Mastery (4) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 16 + 44 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 6 turns *Description: Sends a large Water Wave at your foes. *Effect: Next Water-based Magic damage spell will inflict damage to multiple foes at the same time. The Area of Effect is 5 X 1 cells. The Water Wave travels 3 cells per round until the Tidal Wave reaches a wall. The power of the Tidal Wave decrease by Magical Drive * (1) each turn and automatically fades out after 10 turns. Additional Ranks increase the number of next spells that will be affected by Tidal Wave, 1 per Rank. Water Shield *Maximum Rank: 3 *Requirment: Median Water (3) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 22 + 52 per additional Rank *Range: 4 cells *Cooldown: 6 turns *Description: Surround your target by a Water Shield, increasing Dodge. *Effect: This spell grants Evasion, increasing the target's Dodge by 2% per Rank. Water Frost *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Greater Water (4) *Type: Passive *Description: Modifies the temperature of the Elementalist's Water spells, making them freezing as ice. *Effect: All single-target Water-based spells will now have 50% chance to inflict Slow. Combine Water Magic *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Hydroblast (5) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 100 *Description: Combines the Elementalist's Water-based spells with another element to create something new. *Effect: Allow the Elementalist to combine any Water-based spell with another Element they own as an Elementalist Tree choice. Acid (Fire), Ice (Wind), Storm (Thunder) and Wood (Earth) are the possible combinations with Water. The new Element will only take into consideration the lowest Element Resistance between the two elements and will add the new element's effect in addition.